Unknown Title
by PrInCeSs.MaRs
Summary: The summary for this is going to be separate from the actual story. If anyone wants to read a summary before reading the story, I will have it as story, though from this, people will know.


**The Love Story of all Love Stories **

**By: Wimela **

**/div **

Rani Karima is the Queen of Ash High. She is what all the other girls want to be, yet she is not bitchy and she doesn抰 think that she is better than everyone else is. What she does do is she makes all the unpopular girls feel like they抮e popular, letting them sit with her and her crew at lunch and buying them lunch, for she has the fifth richest father in America. The second group of popular girls also envies her, for there are two groups of popular girls and the rest of the girls are unpopular, though there are few since most have been 搕aken in?by Rani and her crew.

Kitana Aso is the quiet, and forgiving girl in the crew, she loves to draw and is the closest to Rani, as close as a sister is. Kitana was once an unpopular girl but when Rani took her in, she turned out to be very cool and she knows what ticks Rani off, what makes her laugh and everything else about Rani, which makes her the perfect sister for Rani. She has golden waist length hair, in untameable curls and big baby blue eyes.

Shalini Twinkana is the sporty girl, who loves Rani more than herself, in a sisterly way, and Rani returns the love. Shalini taught Rani how to play all the different sports, and Rani turned Shalini how to be kind to everyone even her enemies, for Shalini was once part of 搕he B group? which is her name for the second popular group. Shalini is a brunette with light red streaks, and hazel eyes. Her hair is waist-length, and always in a pony tail.

Sakara Smithia, the very stylish girl with all the latest outfits, make-up and accessories. Sakara is the twin of Saka Smitia, who is an A+ student. He is in the Kashino Gang, the Leader being Rei Kashino. In the Kashino Gang, he is the smart one, somewhat geeky. Sakara is very Indian looking, just like Rani, for she has hair falling all the way down her back and it stops barely at her ass. She has beautiful black eyes.

Titana Kashino is Rei Kashino抯 sister. Titana is a fun-loving, out-going, and carefree girl; she knows exactly how to cheer everyone up, though she knows her limits. Rei on the other hand is a bad boy, hottie who likes to pick street girls up. Every girl has been with him even some from other schools, every girl except Rani抯 crew, excluding Shalini. He is such a playboy, and in Rani抯 eyes, she despises him for sleeping with so many girls and at the age of 17. Titana is blonde, like Rei though she is Indian but very pale so it suits her, Rei is the same, Indian and very pale. It suits them. She has beautiful orange eyes, they are contacts but her eyes are really grey, plain grey that looks so nice, yet she like Rei抯 better, for his are smokey, greyish-blue, which is a huge turn-on. People could melt into them if they stare long enough.

Rani is the leader of her crew and she is beyond nice, but when you piss her off, she抣l blow up in your face. She is athletic, smart, funny, drop dead gorgeous and very popular, especially with the boys. In Rei抯 eyes, she is just a challenge for him, since she plays so hard-to-get. She has long brown hair, past her ass always in a braid, with big, exotic green eyes, that is a huge turn-on for the guys. When her hair is out of the braid, it is extremely wavy.

Now you know about Rani抯 crew and two people out of Rei抯 so here抯 the rest of Rei抯 gang. Akitaka Sashimi is the athletic one. Antonio Rodriguez, the smooth-talker and Tatsuya Shrinea, the brother-like being to Rei, just like Kitana is to Rani. The guys look like guys, black hair, brown streaks, masculine face the usual. They all ride motorcycles, cool ones too!

A day like no other day, the student council declared the Friday of next week to be a Christmas dance. I planned to be going with my crew but all that changed when Rei Kashino asked me out.

A group of girls swarmed him asking him out, but he just walked on and came up to me.

揃ye Rani?said all my girls leaving me with the biggest playboy in Ash High.

揌ey, I抦 Rei. You are Rani, right?he said. Boy was I surprised when he said that, because he was so gentle not like how he usually asks girls out. His ways is 揾ey, wanna date me tonight?and girls actually say yes! It抯 unbelievable.

揧ea, I know who you are, n?yea I抦 Rani. Why do you wanna know? Is it cuz you wanna ask me out?I replied, rather harshly, I mean he was being nice, but there I was snapping at him.

揢m, yep. Wanna go out with me? To the dance?Rei remembered Rani didn抰 want to go out with guys who try things on the first date, so he quickly added, 揑 won抰 try anything, honest? The way he said it was so cute, but I found myself wanting to say yes, but I said 搉o?and with that I walked away with him staring at my ass while trying to figure what just happened.

This all happened on my way home after school. I felt so bad, I started crying. So there I was sobbing when someone grabbed my arm. I spun around and boy was I lucky to have hair past my ass, because it hit the person it the eyes hard. He let go, and I ran, but I just bumped into 3 other guys, which was not good news. It was dark and I was late coming home, I am only 16, coming home late was not a good idea, plus I am very sexy.

揥hat抯 the matter sweetie, why you cryin?said one man menacingly.

揌ey babe, we can fix it, make it all go away. You are pretty hot, so it抣l be easier to make it better? now I am scared, but I act like I am not scared.

揋et away from me. HEEEEELLLLLP! SOMEBODY HELP?listen how about you try to fight off 4 guys at once. Now two of them are dragging me into the alley and I抦 still screaming.

揤roooooommmmmmm?was what I heard next, and then flashing headlight shone on me and the thugs.

揥hat are you trying to do to my girl?said a familiar, male voice.

揜ei?I whispered, which was barely audible, yet he heard me.

揧ea, your knight in shining armour?he said with a heroic grin.

Then, before I knew it, I was grabbed gently around the waist by Rei, who I hugged tightly, for he was my only comfort at the time. I started crying and all he did was hold me tight, while kicking and punching the guys. How hot.

After the fight, which ended with two of the guys scrambling away from Rei, and the other two got bloody noses and black eyes, Rei was holding me close to his chest while I was crying. I cried mostly oz I was scared but partly because I was guilty about being like that to Rei. He gave me a ride on his bike, and told me to say I was at Kitana抯 house for a while, so I won抰 get into trouble. I was surprised how gentle and protective Rei can be. Not to mention sensitive and kind.

揑抦 sorry for what I said before. If you want, I抣l go to the dance with you. And thanks for saving me, though I don抰 know how to express it? I said between sobs. What I said came out muffled for I was crying in his shirt.

揑t抯 O.K., and yea it抎 be nice if we could go to the dance as a couple. I know how you can say thanks, sleep with me tonight.?he said the last sentence in a harsh whisper.

揜ei?I said almost surprised, because he was asking for too much.

揑抦 just kidding, relax.?with a sheepish grin and a kiss on the forehead, I was at home and Rei was driving off.

揝akara, I抦 goin on a date with Rei tomorrow and I can find anything to wear, help?I screamed into the phone with a panicked expression.

揌old on sweetie, I抣l be there soon okay?she replied soothingly.

揟hank you, I love you so much right now.?I was overwhelmed with joy, Sakara was the best for date outfits.

揙kay, wear this blue dress. Since it抯 Christmas, you have to wear blue.?Sakara said half an hour later, holding up her marbled light and medium blue, off-the-shoulder spaghetti strapped dress with a large snowflake at the hem. The hem now, is lower than knee-high in the front, but at the back it sweeps the floor.

揑 know you prefer things that sweep the floor but this is so nice. Do you like it?she asked hopingly.

揑 love it, it抯 perfect.?and with that, I gave her a huge bear hug and we went to my make up room to gather accessories for the next day.

I had curlers in my hair for I was going to pin it up and leave half of it hanging. I was wearing light blue eye shadow, that went well with my skin tone, and some light bronze-pink lip gloss. Dangling blue crystal earrings and a matching necklace were must-haves for the outfit. Then when I finished my hair, make-up and getting the perfect accessories, I came out donning some medium blue high, high heels. Very strappy , very tall and surprisingly comfortable.

I came in the afternoon because that抯 what all the girls do, so they have time to do their hair and everything. All girls over-dress, but me and my crew were beautiful and dressed just right.

揌ey, ready?Rei asked when he picked me up. We don抰 go to the school on dance days, we go to see who抯 with who, leave and go to Lovers Lane, where cool people go, which is only Rei and his friends, and then go back to school in time for the Homecoming King and Queen crowning 慶eremony?

揥ow, you look匢抦 at a loss for words, cuz you look so hot?said Rei as soon as he saw me.

揝top gawking, close your mouth and behave?I said. 揙h, and where抯 my kiss?I demanded after, I will always say that if I don抰 get one from him. It抯 not an ?I love you?kiss, just a peck on the cheek meaning 揑抣l always protect you?which makes me feel nice.

揘ot there, here?I yelled and pointed to my cheek and forehead, as Rei went for my bronze-pink lips. I was laughing, while he was kissing me.

揑抳e never seen you laugh before, only smile. You should keep laughing, you look cuter.?said Rei and I was surprised, for he looked so cute in his baggy black jeans and blue and white plaid shirt. Also, he never compliments his other girls, just takes them out and sleeps with them. This was different, though was he just doing this to get me in bed and then leave? As the thought came ion, my smile faded.

揥hat抯 the matter Rani?Rei asked, apparently concerned.

揥ill we be labelled as girlfriend and boyfriend?I asked, out of nowhere.

揇o you wanna be my girlfriend?he said with care and love in his eyes.

揧es?I whispered as I hugged him. I don抰 know why, it抯 just that, when he saved me, I felt a great connection between us, and now I am falling for him.

揥ill you stick with me, and me alone?I asked, tears in my eyes.

揧ou and only you. Now stop asking questions, we抮e gonna be late.?and with that, I was kissed passionately by Rei Kashino then we walked hand in hand to school, for I told him that the motorcycle will ruin my dress, he smiled. every time Rei smile, he looks like an innocent child, and that is what I like the most about him. I抦 not sure I love him, but part of me thinks I will grow to.

The first part of the dance was gay. So we left as soon as we saw who抯 dating who. We went to Lovers Lane which is a cliff that overlooks the moon, and sunset. Rei抯 third girl named this as Lovers Lane. That was where I got my second kiss from Rei.

We went to the cliff, and sat down. Tatsuya had his car and he had a large picnic blanket in his trunk for us to sit on. I was in the best corner with Rei. I was all of a sudden very cold, and I had my hands around my shoulders, rubbing them and shivering. Rei noticed, and was about to take off his shirt when-

揘o, this is better? I said to him, pointing to his arm. I smiled.

He grinned sheepishly back, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer. I was surprised how gentle he was, the other girls I talked to were saying how rough he was, and how he rushed in to sleeping with them. But now, he was so gentle, so innocent, so hot厀ait, I think I抦 falling in love! With Rei! Like I am sure that its love, just with a different person that I thought.

Just as I was thinking that, he bent down and kissed my cheek, stopped, waited, and when I turned to face him, he was surprised because I kissed him first. He knows that I usually never kiss on the first date, unless I love the guy, or have a crush on him before or something.

揥ha? Whydaya kiss me?Rei asked, apparently astonished.

揥hat would you say if I said, I love you?I answered quietly. This was the first date, but I guess I had a soft spot in my heart for Rei.

揜eally? What would you say, if I said I love you too?he replied, grinning like a baby boy.

揧ou wanna know what I would say? Really? Well, I wouldn抰 _say_ anything, but _would_ do this厰 I responded, and with that, I leaned up and kissed him as passionately as I could have.


End file.
